Shin-chan
by AnotherAWriter
Summary: Shinichi and Conan are separate characters from the Detective Conan world. One night Shinichi invites Conan to his house to discuss a case since Conan always notices something that leads to the resolution of the case. But Conan does not know that Shinichi planned something...


Title: Shin-niichan

Anime: Detective Conan/Case Closed Rating: M Genre: Romance, Shotacon, Yaoi Characters: Shinichi K./Conan E. Words: 1581 Written: 07-09-17 Published: 07-09-17 Type: Oneshot, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed they belong to their respective owners. (Gosho Aoyama, Viz media*)

Description/Plot: Shinichi and Conan are separate characters from the Detective Conan world. **One night Shinichi invites Conan to his house to discuss a case since Conan always notices something that leads to the resolution of the case. But Conan does not know that Shinichi planned something...**

Licence: this fiction is licenced under **CC BY-NC 4.0**

 **WARNING: Shotacon and graphic sexual** **scenes. If this not what you want then do not read. Otherwise, this work is purely a fiction.**

 _A/N: I cannot seem to find a Shinichi x Conan fic so I created one._

"As always thank you for your help Kudo-kun" Megure speaking over the phone, after they caught the real culprit from a bank robbing case.

"It's nothing but Inspector please give credits to the Shonen tantei-dan and specially to Conan-kun since he noticed some peculiar things. Well then until next time" Shinichi hanged up the phone and went back to his study desk, thinking.

 **Shinichi's PoV**

 _That boy is really somehing, he's like a mini me. I think_ _I'_ _m gonna te_ _st him if he can really be like me. I am going to call him over to discuss another case. Shinichi then got his telephone and called Mouri's since Conan is staying at them._ "Oi, Ran is Conan there with you?"

Ran: "Yes, he's here watching Kamen Yaiba. What is this about?"

Shin: "I'm gonna invite him over if that is ok with you?"

Ran: "Ok, I think its fine since it is Friday today. I'll tell him, bye."

Half hour passed Shinichi heard the doorbell rang. He went to the front door near a peep hole to see if it is Conan. He opened the door and Conan greeted him, he removed his shoes and wore socks around the house. Conan went to the TV in the living room since Shinichi previously recorded the Kamen Yaiba in order to Conan to watch so he won't be scolded by the detective boys. Shinichi locked the front door quietly they won't be now disturbed by anyone.

"Hey, Conan-kun there are snacks in the refrigerator go help yourself. I'll be back in a bit." Shinichi left and went to his room.

Unknown to Conan the house has multiple hidden cameras. Theres one in the refrigerator, in front of the TV and the doors. Shinichi while in his room prepared that things that they may use. He's watching Conan through the hidden cameras using his phone. The little detective is still watching Kamen Yaiba. Shinichi then prepared the documents and newspapers that he will show to little meitantei-kun. After the show ended Conan went upstairs to look for Shinichi.

"Yo, Conan-kun I'm right here in my room come over here. I need your help in another case." Conan finally reached the room and Shinichi on the desk reading a newspaper.

He ordered Conan to lock the door in which he did so.

"Conan-kun I need your opinion in this case. Dozen of kids from Teitan Elementary has been missing since two days ago. They were going home from school when they were taken in a black van with no platenumbers. But this does not seem to be a kidnapping since their parents has not yet receive a call for ransom or other demands. Although this case seems to be the same as before in which bodies of childrens were found dumped near rivers or drainage in which they have no more kidneys or other vital organs. The police has no leads but they found these in their bodies."

Shinichi showed pictures to Conan and they are marks by a organization logo. Conan and Shinichi talked for a while until they reached the same conclusion that the past children were found are possibly abused by a syndicate. Shinichi explained to Conan that the police are searching for potential baits to the not-so kidnappers and will be placed undercover until they destroy the Black Organization.

Shinichi asked Conan if he want to be their bait and he agreed. He said that if this does not stop more kids will be in danger and it may be his friends who are next. Shinichi convinced Conan that he has to train Conan to be with these guys.

"Conan-kun let's begin." Shinichi undressed Conan fully and undressed himself but not removing his boxers.

"Conan-kun, I want you to masturbate." Shinichi orderd but Conan seem to not know how. "Shiniichi-niichan what is that? How do I-" Conan was interrupted when Shinichi began to touch Conan's small length.

He brought Conan to his lap so he can touch him fully. Conan's length now began to harden and lengthen a bit. Conan is now responding to Shinichi's touches he licked Conan's tiny breast and kissed him, which made Conan blush red and shiver in pleasure. Shinichi then pumped Conan's length faster and then

"Shinichi-niichan I-ithink I-iam going to pee! Please S-stop!" Conan mumbled.

Conan's length is uncircumcised so this made things very interesting. Shinichi stop stroking

"This is how you masturbate Conan-kun", but then he licked the precum in the head of Conan's length making Conan see the stars.

"No! Shinichi-niichan It's d-dirty!" Conan pouted.

He swallowed to full length of Conan and started to suck him harder,

"Shinichi-niichan, S-stop! I-I'm almost-" Conan moaned and made him shiver in pleasure. Shinichi continued to suck him, his own member is leaking a pre cum which wets his boxers, despite this he continued to suck him off until.

"A-Ah! Shinichi I'm peeing!".Conan moaned his partner's name and came.

Shinichi swallowed every last bit of it and it does taste sweet that salty, it also looks like Conan's first since his member produced huge amount of load. Conan is now in labored breathing, his member is now again small it is spent.

"How's that Conan-kun, it's fun right?" Shinichi smiled at Conan and then he kissed him making him taste his own seed. Conan broke at the kiss and only nodded.

"Now Conan-kun you need to return the favor. I want you to suck my penis while it is inside my boxers", he complied.

Conan then sucked it but since he cannot hold it longer he removed the boxers and sucked at the head of Shinichi's penis. Conan amazed at Shinichi's penis it was seven inches long and hard. He can suck and stroke it at the same time.

"Co-conan-kun I'm almost there so please don't stop." Conan bobbed his head up and down while stroking Shinichi's length with is right hand, he tasted the precum and it is a little salty.

While Conan's own length appear to be hard and long again, Shinichi stroked Conan's member while being blowed. After few minutes they both saw the stars, Shinichi came first moaning Conan's name and Conan swallowing every release from Shinichi even if it is salty. He then came too, milking his own to Shinichi's hand, after that Shinichi licked his hand which full of Conan's juice. They both are now in labored breathing.

"Shinichi-niichan, your's is salty!"

"And yours is sweet!, meitantei-kun".They both stayed in the bed for a while.

"Conan-kun I will make you feel even more better." Shinichi took out a lube, vibrator and lot's of tissues from a drawer.

He applied it to his hand and prepared Conan. He taped a vibrator rotor to Conan's length and turned on the power to medium, this made Conan shiver in pleasure. He smeared the lube to Conan's butt hole and he inserted a finger, earning a shiver to Conan as it is uncomfortable feeling to him, this made him cry but the vibrator is overwriting these feelings of discomfort and is making his small spent dick harden again. Shinichi inserted another finger and now searching for Conan's prostate. Until he heard a loud moan of his name to Conan, this means he found the pleasure spot of him. He removed the fingers and applied lube to his own length and inserted again to Conan as he moved up and down. Making Conan adjust to the feeling and hit the pleasure spot multiple times, this made Conan moan and see the stars. He set the vibrator to highest settings, this made Conan cry in pleasure. His seven inches dick fit to Conan's butt and he's enjoying himself and almost at his limit again. He moved faster and they are at sync and Conan is definitely crying for pleasure until he came inside Conan's butt first moaning his name and Conan came second crying his came is showering himself, Shinichi got is to his hand as well only to lick it. Conan is now unconscious because of the intense pleasure. "You're finally mine, meitantei-kun" Shinichi whispered to Conan's ear. They both stayed in that position for a while, until Shinichi set Conan properly to his bed. They both sleep.

The next morning, they went to the bathroom together and the whole thing repeats. After that Shinichi made breakfast and said that

"Now-now Conan-kun please do not tell this to anyone. This is a secret training. If you tell this to anyone you know what happens."

Shinichi said smirking then getting a sandwhich. Conan answered

"Hai, Shinichi-niichan" with a smile trying to hide his blush while eating a pork bun.


End file.
